Nightmares Brought to Reality
by King of Drag
Summary: What happens when a boy is forced to help a girl earn the love of Dallas Winston? What happens when she catches them in an awkward situation led by none other than Dallas himself?
1. Chapter 1

Decided to re-add and add more to it. A lot more. :D

This story is in the POV of my character, Shortstop. Why is he called Shortstop? Because he is short. 4'11 to be exact. A picture of shortstop can be seen on my DeviantART account, a long with a kind of picture of Emily. (Devil-Pixels)

* * *

"Hey!" I heard a female voice echo down the hallway, then footsteps running up to me. I stopped, looking behind myself. The girl I never wanted to see again in my entire life. Emily Millstone. Once she caught up to me, the female greaser adjusted her breasts, then looked down at me, "You're helping me get Dally, tonight."

"What? How? Why?" I gave her a questionable look. She slapped her hand across her face, then gave me the pissed off look she always wore.

"You are helping me get Dally," - she let a loving sigh - "in bed with him, and in love with me tonight at the party he's holding at the Curtis house. You're going to tell him how great I am in bed and such, making him WANT to fuck me. Or at least get him so drunk that he has to fuck the first thing he sees."

I rolled my eyes. What? Dallas didn't fuck this broad like he fucked every other one? She was skinny enough to be just plain out bones, and had a fucking chest. Why didn't he fuck her? And secondly, how the hell did I end up in the predicament of helping this self-centered bitch? Oh wait, now I remember...

* * *

_"Come on, Dallas. I'm not one of those broads you fuck every night, stop saying that I am every time you see my back," I glared at the older hood. He just rolled his eyes and gave a gruff chuckle._

_"Oh, but it's hard NOT to call you a girl. You're so short and tiny. It's a wonder you AREN'T a girl!" I glared hard at the laughing male. I backhanded him across the face as though I really were a girl, he only stared at me, his eyes holding a fierce rage._

_"Hey, you wanted me to be like a girl, so I acted like one. By backhanding you for messing with me," I smirked, then walked away. Dallas just stormed off, throwing out every swear word he could think of at the time. Then, as I was just about to walk into the movie house, I was stopped by a girl who I knew from my school. I glared down at me, "What?"_

_"You! You can talk to Dallas Winston and get him to flirt with YOU. How? You're a GUY!" She pretty much screamed into my face. I muttered a quiet, 'Ow..' before backing away two steps, "Tell me, what makes you so special that Dally will talk to you and not me?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, trying to walk past her, she only stopped me once more. Damn, even she was taller than me._

_"What's your name?" She asked sternly._

_"Brad, but everyone calls me Shortstop," I replied, not wanting to get screamed at. She smiled deviously._

_"I'm Emily. Emily Millstone. And you, Shortstop, are going to help me gain the love of Dallas Winston since you seem to know how he works," She declared, I went to say something but she walked off, yelling out, "We devise our plans at school! I have 4th period with you!"_

_Emily Millstone? Just like every other stupid greaser broad trying to lose their virginity by Dallas Winston, but she has yet to be fucked by the asshole-hood. Great, a contract that I was forced to sign to get some girl laid._

_

* * *

_

Horrible times... horrible, horrible times.

"Millstone, I don't even think I'm going to go to that shit. Parties at the Curtis house always leave me drunk and in some weird place," I tried to explain, but then saw fire build in her eyes as though she were about to scream, "O-On second thought, I guess I could lay off drinking, and just have a few smokes..." I stammered, then her eyes lightened up to a happiness.

"Good, after 5th period I'll meet you at the front of the school. You're going to help me go clothes shopping for tonights wonderful affair that has waited soooo long to happen," She said in a sing-song voice before skipping away.

"Wonderful, I'm soooo excited," I said sarcastically, then quickly went to my 5th period class.

* * *

When did I die? Because I am surely in Hell.

I was following Emily around the slut-wear filled store, as she skipped around stopping every now and then to look at some skimpy dress. She held up a tight, strapless, leather dress.

"How about this one?" She tilted her head.

"Dallas doesn't really like seeing the girls organs popping out. Plus, the dress with leave imprints on your body," I said bleakly, then looked away. She pouted, then nodded.

"Don't just stand there, go look for something for me to wear!" She ordered. I groaned, then walked off to a different area of the store. After looking for about 15 minutes or so, I found a nice pair of heels, a jean skirt that went up to the theighs, and a black tube top. I went and found Emily, again.

"Try these," I said, pushing the clothing into her arms. She glared slightly, then walked away to a dressing room. She walked out, wearing the clothing to show me, her face beaming with excitement.

"It's perfect! I mean, I don't have to wear a bra - so there will be no hastle trying to take it off - there's easy access to lower parts," - she winked - "and the shoes are super cute! Are you sure you're not gay or something?"

"Preeeetty sure," I lied. I was probably the gayest guy you'd ever meet. You'd just never know it until I told you.

Emily had the clerk ring up the clothing, then payed for them. She went and put the clothing back on before leaving, stuffing her other clothes in her purse - including her bra. We walked out of the store, then she looked at me, "You're not wearing that."

"Why not?" I gave a questionable look, then peered down at myself. My wardrobe didn't look that bad, did it? She rolled her eyes.

"You can barrow my brothers clothes, he's in the army right now so he wont mind. Though he's taller than you, so you'll probably have to roll the pants up."

"Whatever, as long as I can wear my jacket," I looked back up.

* * *

Once we got to Emily's house, she began sorting through her brothers clothing. After a while, she found a pair of black jeans, a white wife beater, and of course, she let me wear my jean jacket and necklace. I went to the bathroom, then changed quickly. I walked out to present myself to the female.

"There we go, now you're lookin' hot. Maybe both of us will get laid tonight, eh?" She winked, then threw a thing of hair gel to me. I didn't think I really needed it but I used it anyway, "Alright! We are ready! Let's go, the party starts around 6, and it's already 5:37."

I nodded, we walked out of Emily's house and to the Curtis residence.

* * *

Once we got there, the party had already started. Emily was bit pissed off, thinking that we were late, but quickly dissapeared into the swarm of people. I rolled my eyes, and wandered over to where Ponyboy was.

"Hey, Pone," I said, giving him a highfive, which he gladly returned.

"Hey, Shortstop. I thought you said you weren't coming tonight?" Pony questioned, I shrugged, sighing quietly.

"This stupid broad forced me to go with her. I had no choice, she's a vicious monster," I shuddered.

"In more than one way, broad?" I felt someone lean their arm on my head, and I already knew the voice. Dallas Winston. He seemed to be already drunk.

"Oh yeah, totally. She'll do anything," I replied, then tried to shake the arm off my head.

"Here, Shorty. Have a drink," Dallas tried offering me a beer. I shook my head.

"Nah, man. My parents will shoot me on the spot if I come home drunk." Dallas just shrugged.

"You're loss," He kept his arm on my head, "so who's this broad you was talkin' about?"

"Emily Millstone."

"Gross," Pony untinentionally piped up, "Sorry, but she's like a scrawny rat. Why would you ever go near her?"

"She's the one forcing me to be near her." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Never 'eard of her. She got a rack on her or she flat?"

"She's got boobs, but I don't really wanna know what they look like under her clothes," Ponyboy said with the shudder, I shuddered as well. Dallas hiccupped.

"I might try her later, but first, Shortstop."

"What?" I half groaned, which Dallas ignored.

"Can I talk to you in private? Ponyboy, you mind if I use yours and Soda's room? It's quiet there." Dallas didn't get my opinion, but when Pony said yes he dragged me off to the room. As we went through the crowd, I didn't see Emily anywhere. She must've been chugging a bunch of beer or something.

Once in the room, Dallas practically tossed me onto the bed before locking the door. I yelped as my back hit the bed.

"The Hell, Winsto-?" I was cut short by feeling a pair of cold lips over my own and the taste of alcohol on my tongue. I felt the bed sink slightly as the kiss deepened. I was completely stunned, I couldn't move until I felt Dallas' tongue rub against my own, then I quickly pulled away, "W-What are you doing, Dallas?"

Dallas only smirked, I felt that my face was warm. Oh damnit, I was blushing.

"Well, you seemed to like it...," He pressed his lips on mine once more before crawling ontop of me. He wrapped an arm around my back, closing the gap between us.

So many questions - no, too many questions - were running through my head at this moment. I had to move, or something bad would happen, but I couldn't. I felt a warm feeling, and a shiver run up my spine when I felt his tongue run over my lips. Was I enjoying this? No... I couldn't be... I hate Dallas, and Dallas hates me...!

When I didn't allow the hood entrance to my mouth, his slid a hand up my shirt, his cold hands were enough to make me gasp from surprise, giving him the perfect moment to shoot his tongue into my mouth. Once again, the taste of alcohol hit my taste buds. I was completely and utterly powerless... I could feel myself unwillingly lean forward and kiss back, making Dallas smirk.

The make-out session was interrupted by the door being pushed open, and a sharp gasp being hurt. I jumped, and Dallas broke the kiss to see who had interupted his 'fun.' I also looked, only to see the bitch who was now going to make my life a living Hell.

Emily stood there, her mouth agape and a look of surprise in her eyes. I saw tears begin to fill her eyes as he shocked state quickly turned to rage.

"You... You fucking traitor, Shortstop! You were supposed to help me! Instead you take him for yourself?" Emily screamed, then noise from the party outside began to die down.

"N-No, Emily, he was the one who-"

"Ew, that broad is scrawny," Dallas interupted. Emily's anger faded back to shock. She screamed loudly like the selfish brat she was. I flinched slightly and Dallas seemed completely unphased. I looked around, then quickly picked up what seemed to be one of Ponyboy's hoodies, quickly putting it on and putting the hoody over my head to hide my face. I slid off the bed, then quickly walked past Emily out the door who just stood there, glaring hard at Dallas. I quickly ran out of the house.

I sprinted back to my house which was a little farther from the Curtis residence than I wished it would be, but I made it back in record time. My parents still weren't home, thank god, so I took off the hoody and went to my room. I flopped down on the bed.

Okay, recap. What the hell just happened? I went to that party to help Emily get Dallas, Dallas ends up taking me into another room then started having a little make-out session with me, then Emily barged in and had one of her usual bitch fits. And now, she is going to ruin, my, life. I wonder how. Probably tell all my friends that I'm gay so that they'll all avoid me. Dallas was understandable because he was drunk and he could redeem himself quickly. But it was a bit harder for me, since I was small, kind of girlish, not really great a fighting.

I'm going to die at the age of 17...


	2. Chapter 2

Damnit. I'm _crazy_, I am _most certainly_ crazy...

Those were my thoughts as I stepped into the highschool with nothing to protect me but my fists and quickness. Slowly walking down the hallway, I could feel everyone's eyes stare at me, I could feel their glares in my back. I tried to ignore it and kept walking. That is, until I ran into someone. I slowly looked up, my nightmares having come true.

"Shortstop...," Bright green eyes glared down at me, the voice growling in complete anger, "Get out of the way, pip squeak! Why don't you go try and steal my man, again? Huh? You should just leave, because when I see you next, I'm going to murder you! You hear me?"

All the time she was screaming at me, I could only stand there - stand there and be stunned and shrink even further down to the ground. I was about to back away and run out of the school, but she only grabbed my wife beater and lifted me off of ground, the fire in her eyes refusing to die. I tried to break free, but my feet were atleast an inch off the ground.

"Why are you running, hood?" She spat, the only thing I could do was grip onto her arm and go limp. Jeez, for a scrawny girl she was really strong.

In my peripheral vision I could see students gathering around with excited looks on their faces, waiting for the fight to start. Of course, if it did start, none would be cheering me on. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts with my back being slammed against the lockers. I winced, feeling one of the locks digging into my spinal cord.

"Millstone... please stop...," I beckoned, looking down at her. She was staring at the ground, her body trembling. I gave a confused look, blinking a few times.

"Why...?" She asked, not looking at, "Why did he go for you and not me? You're not a girl, you don't have boobs or a vagina! You're not beautiful, cute, pretty or anythin'! And... and there's no possible way that he's gay, he's fucked way too many girls! You were supposed to help me, not yourself!"

She looked up, then fisted her hand. She drew it back readying herself with a hard blow to my face. I quickly shut my eyes, waiting for the pain. And yes, it came. The stinging pain on my cheek was enough to make me grip her wrists hard enough and kick her in the stomach to make her go away. She moved back, letting go of me. I hit the ground pretty hard on my ass. The crowd around us cheer, waiting for the fight to continue.

"It's...," - I panted for a quiet moment - "It's not like I wanted him to kiss me or anything! ...It was completely against my will, you stupid broad!" Oops... shouldn't have said 'broad.'

She lunged at me again, this time taking my vunerability to stomp her heeled foot into my stomach. I felt tears pierce my eyes, but I refused to scream out or let myself cry. This was worse than getting beat up by a soc., socs. didn't wear like, 4 inch heels. And of course, I couldn't escape. I was paralized in pain and fear. Fear of being killed by this stupid broad who was in love with someone who'd never love her back. It was madness.

The beating continued until she was dragged away by two teachers and a police man. I was taken to the nurse, then to the hospital. I have a broken rib, a good bruise on my cheek, a fractured wrist, and somehow her heels pierced a hole into my stomach. I guess she was wearing her sharp heels, knowing that she was going to try and kill me with them.

* * *

The doctor told me that I was going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure everything is healing alright. I didn't argue, atleast I'd be safe from Emily. My parents came and visited me, saying that they were worried about me but that they were happy that I was still alive. I told them everything was fine and that I wasn't dying or anything.

I'd been reading a book that I asked a nurse to get me when she walked in telling me I had a visitor. I was going to ask who it was but she walked out before I could. I yelled to her, "If it's Emily Millstone, don't let her in!" of course, I already told her that a few times now. I waited patiently, then through the door came the one who started the entire madness.

"Dallas, what the Hell are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at his presence, then went back to reading my book. He took a step closer towards me.

"I wanted to say sorry," My eyes snapped back up at him, wider than usual and slightly freaked out.

"Who are you, and why did you steal Dallas Winston's face, clothes, hair, and voice?" He just glared at me.

"Look, I don't have ta' say I'm sorry. Sure, it is kinda' my fault that you got in a cat fight and got beat, but Hell," He spat, then began to walk out. Without thinking, I told him to wait, then slapped a hand across my face, he just stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to YOU saying sorry, to anyone. Well, maybe Johnny Cade, but that's a different story," I stared down at my bed, "and it wasn't a cat fight. She was mauling me because you kissed me and she wants you all for herself."

Dallas only smirked, then moved closer to the bed. I looked up at him, giving a confused look, "Sounds kinda' like you want me all to yourself..."

"What? You're insane. You've gone mad!" I yelled, then relunctantly went back to reading my book. I heard the door click shut, though I didn't look up, assuming that Dallas had gone. After a moment of silence, I felt a warm breath on my cheek. I turned my head only to see the hoods' face inches away from my own. When did he get that close?

I felt his lips press against my own, my face began to heat up at this action... almost like last night. His tongue slid over my lips, pleading for entry. I allowed it this one time, though relunctantly, I slowly began to kiss back as his tongue rubbed against my own.

After a moment, my eyes widend then I shook him of, "T-This isn't right. You're supposed to hate me!" Dallas only gave a question look, then allowed a smirk to play his rough, chapped lips.

"You just think I hate you."

"With good reason," Dallas gave a hurt look, then stood up straight. He walked out of the room. I stared at the door as it slowly shut. I looked down at my sheets, touching my lips. I shook my head, then placed my book on the table beside on the bed and layed down. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

5 days of being in a hospital. Complete and utter Hell if you ask me.

I sat down on the couch after having my parents bring me home. I sighed contently at the familiar surroundings that I missed so dearly. My parents didn't ask what happened. I assumed they knew it was my privacy. Good thing, too. Because if I told them, "Oh, I was helping a stupid girl get this guy, but the guy started making out with me and the girl saw and she got pissed off," I would surely get murdered.

And my parents didn't know I was gay. I was planning on telling them when I got a boyfriend that I really liked when I was 18, but I'm sure even then they'd be against it. My parents were looking for a son they could be proud of, not a gay one I'm sure. But if they're not going to be proud of me for being something different, then screw them.

I pushed my shoes of, then layed down on the couch with a quiet sigh. All the time that I had spent in the hospital Emily didn't come to say sorry or anything. Dallas surprisingly visited a few times, but that was because Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade dragged him along with them. Ponyboy told me that he was the one who got the teacher, nobody else went to get any. They just cheered the fight on. Looks like I'm hated at school. Great.

My parents told m that I would have to go to school tomorrow since the hole in my stomach healed pretty well, along with my wrist. I didn't argue, but I didn't want to go because everyone still hated me for being a queer. Emily is so damned selfish... why'd she have to go and tell everyone that I kissed Dallas? Dallas kissed me!

Of course, nobody was mad at Dallas or anything. Because everyone knew he was drunk. Not even Emily hated him even though he called her a scrawny bitch. She was probably still holding out hope that he'd do the impossible with her, fuck her. It made me wonder why Dallas had kissed me at the party and in the hospital... it seemed weird. There was no way Dallas was a fag, completely no way. He bedded big boobed skinny girls almost every night. I didn't have boobs, and I'm not all that skinny. Sure, I'm thin, but that as skinny as those girls.

Whatever. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to fall asleep and wait for morning to come. Even though I would have to go back to a place where all but a few people hated me. Sighing gently, I nuzzled my face into the couch cushion, and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning I had to book it out of the house, I'd overslept because I forgot to put my alarm clock in the living room. I had enough time to take a shower, and put on my clothes. But I'd completely forgotten about greasing my hair. I mentally cursed when I realized this because I'd noticed my hair was looser than normal when I was running to school. When I didn't grease back my hair, since it was pretty fine, it normally just flopped around my face and infront of my eyes. And when it wasn't greased it was longer than it usual was.

I tucked my hair behind my ears once I got to the school. I was panting hard because I'd just barely made it with 5 minutes to spare. I stepped into the school after controlling my breathing. Nobody looked at me, as though they didn't know who I was. Probably because of my hair. I probably looked more like a girl than I did before. I walked over to Ponyboy who was at his locker talking to Johnny.

"Hey, Pone. Do you have any grease in your locker? I forgot to do my hair before bookin' it out of the house this morning...," I sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed. Ponyboy looked at me, then jumped back slightly from surprise.

"Er... no, sorry, Shortstop.. Jeez, what with your hair, man?" The young Curtis asked, then started messing with my hair. I glared slightly as the intruding hand.

"Cut it out, Pony. My hair is like this when I don't grease it," I hissed, then swatted his hand away. Johnny laughed a little bit. I groaned, then walked away.

I tried asking every hood and greaser I knew in the school with what little time I had but with no avail. And I'd ran out of my own grease that I kept in my locker. I sighed, knowing this would be a crappy day. I relunctantly went to my first period class.

The day went by with people messing with me hair, slightly amazed by how it looked ungreased. Even a soc. girl started messed with it by braiding it and such. It irritated me to tell the truth. I already had my Mom doing that whenever she got the chance, I didn't need people from school doing it.

In 4th period I didn't see Emily. She must've been suspended or something. Thank God. Who knows what she would have done to me.

By the end of the day I had to go to track practice. I had to put my hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face when I ran, which I really hated doing because it made me look even more girly. I changed into my track uniform and headed down to the track with my friend, Jacob Shmidt. Jacob is a lot taller than me, so it's kinda weird to see him hanging out with me. He has short, black hair that is slicked back pretty much.

I really like Jacob. He's a nice guy.

"So why did that - what's her face... - Emily Millstone chick beat the crap out of you? I mean, yeah I know. I 'eard it was 'cause Dallas Winston kissed you, but seriously. She didn't need to stab ya with her shoe," He brought up suddenly. I only shrugged.

"She thought I was mackin' on him or something, trying to steal him away from her."

"I never did like her," Jacob rolled his eyes as we stepped onto the track.

"Does anyone?" I tilted my head to look up at him. He only shook his head, then began doing his stretches. Jacob didn't really talk that much. He was more of the, 'Let's get down to buissiness' guy. I looked up to him. Even though we were the same age, he's was still a senior and I was a sophomore - I got held back a year - I still wanted to look up to him. And not in the way that he's taller than me by like, 2 feet.

The rest of the team soon filled the track. I happily greeted Ponyboy, he'd walked onto the track a few minutes after me and Jacob did. I really owed Pony for getting the teachers to get Emily off of me, I probably would be dead right now if he hadn't.

The coach had us run 2 miles on the street today, unfortunantly he made us go on soc. territory, and since there were only three of us and about... I don't even know how many of them, they were probably going to jump us when the teacher wasn't looking. It was a miracle that we didn't, even though we had about 50 socs. glare and threaten at us.

We jogged back to the school track, and coach had us excercise some more. It's not like we had a meet or anything. I guess he just wanted us to stay in shape. I was struggling a bit, though. Being in the hospital for those 5 days can really take away your muscle mass. I dropped to my knees as the coach blew the whistle, panting hard I allowed the sweat to drip off my face and hit the ground as I hung my head.

"You okay, Shortstop?" I looked up to see Jacob kneeled down beside me. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry," I wiped the sweat off my brow and slowly stood up. I stumbled a bit but quickly caught myself. Jacob stood up straight, giving me a worried look. I shrugged, and walked back up to the school after hearing the coach say that we were done for the day.

I walked into the locker room, and put my day clothes back on, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the clothing because of the sweat that riddled my body. Ugh, I should have taken a shower first...

* * *

Walking back home, I felt kind of sluggish. I wasn't walking as fast as I usual did, I didn't want to feel any worse than I already did. I mean, I already felt sticky from the sweat. As usual, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ran straight into someone, making me fall backward on my ass.

I looked up to say sorry, but found myself staring into the horrid, pissed off, firefilled green eyes of a bitch that I feared. But strangley enough, there was no pissyness or fire in her eyes at the moment, only a look of loss.

"Mi-... Millstone?"

"Shortstop... please, please! I beg of you! Help me get Dallas! I promise not to hurt you anymore! I want Dallas Winston, but I can't do it alone...," She helped me up as she pleaded to me. I was afraid that she would attack me if I said no, but then again... if Dallas falls for her he wont try anything on me anymore and we'll go back to hating one another. Genious.

"Well... if you promise not to hit me, or slap me, or kick me, or maul me if he doesn't go for you."

"I promise not to harm you in any way!"

"Then I'm in," I held out my hand to shake hers. She just stared at my hand in slight disgust.

"I never said I would be nice to you," She scoffed before walking away. I slapped my hand across my face, sighing quietly. I just got out of Hell, yet I allow myself to fall back into it.

What an _idiot_ I am.


	4. Chapter 4

This girl is trying to drive me nuts. I just know she is!

The whole week was spent trying to get Dallas to fall for Emily, but of course he refuses. He either ignores me or flirts with me or other girls. It's so annoying. Not the mention the week was even more crappy since my Mom forgot to buy me some more grease, so I had to walk around with my hair in a ponytail. So many comments were thrown at me, that I was tempted to start counting. Things like, "Hey, Brad! You going to be a drag queen now?" and "Who's the new girl? Oh wait, that's Shortstop!" and flirtatious comments that I dare not repeat. I hate life right now.

Emily, on the other hand - and this surprises me way too much -, likes my hair when it's ungreased. Claiming that it actually makes me look attractive, and that's creepy coming from a girl who's in love with a jerk. Dallas started treating me more like a girl than he did before; pretty much flirting with me like he would some stupid broad. Though, the worst is when some stupid soc. in the school gave me a padded bra, asking if I would be his woman just for one night.

Ugh... gross.

I didn't really care for all the extra attention, I just wanted to be invisible to socs., hoods, and greasers alike. But right now that's impossible. People are still on me about the whole Dallas Winston make-out session thing, and of course nobody believes my side of the story. They still believe Emilys'.

After school on Thursday, me and Emily went to her house to devise a new plan that was sure to fail. I know what your thinking, just tell her to get over him or something like that. I tried that, she just said, "I refuse to give up my man! He will be mine, he will!" and then threatened to slap me if I told her to get over him, again. And why is that horrible? Because we were passing notes at the time, and she yelled that in the middle of class. Oh, just remembering it makes my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Okay," Emily said in her shrill, annoying, girly-girl voice as she sat down on her bed, "I have a plan. But you'll probably hate me for it."

"I already hate you, your stupid plans just add on to the hate," I rolled my eyes. She just glared at me, as if saying, 'Don't make me get my sharp heels to slit your throat.'

"Do you want to know what it is, or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Shoot," I sat down in a chair that was in the room beside her homework desk that was cluttered with drawings and hearts that said, 'I heart Dallas Winston.'

"Don't yell at me," She grabbed a pillow as if she were going to protect herself with it, "but you should dress like a girl and flirt with Dallas Winston, but tell him how awesome I am and how he should give me a chance!"

I nearly choked on the coke that I had after hearing those dreadful words, I just looked at her, "A-Are you mad?"

"Madly in love, yes," She smiled. I grimaced at her 'sweet' smile, "Please, just give it a try! If it works, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

"And so far nothing has worked, so I guess that means you'll be stuck with me forever," I rolled my eyes. Emily only stood up and threw the pillow back on the bed and went to her closet. I didn't watch, I honestly didn't care.

"Shortstop, could you please come here?" She asked in a shrill, polite, valley-girl voice. I only sighed, and stood up and walked over to where she was. I only expected for her to threaten me with a blade or something, but what I hadn't expected was far worse. She'd shoved a jean skirt, a pair of fishnet leggings, a tanktop, a jean jacket that only covered the breasts, and worst of all... a padded bra and panties. This made me cringe.

"Emily, I said no! Do I have to scream 'rape' so that your neighbors can hear?" I threatened as I dropped the clothing on the ground. She only glared, then - as expected before - she pulled a blade on me.

"Shortstop, I am desperate enough to kill someone for what I want! You promised to help me as long as it didn't involve hurting you, and this is not going to hurt you!" I only stood there in shock. Sighing after regaining my composure, then pushed the blade away from my throat.

"Fine. But if Dallas ends up raping me, I'm telling the cops that you tied me to the bed or somethin'," I said before picking the clothes back up. I relunctantly went to the bathroom to change, leaving Emily in her room by herself.

After changing into the clothing, I went back into Emily's room. She only stared at me, her eyes were really wide. It was starting to creep me out.

"What?" I finally asked after about 5 minutes. She only squealed, then jumped off her bed and ran over to hug me - I dodged the hug, not wanting any of her 'cooties'.

"Shortstop, you look exactly like a girl! It's amazing!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know something, there's a flaw in your plan," she just looked at me, curiousity riddling her eyes. I pointed to the fake A-cups on my chest, "Dallas likes girls with cleavage and big boobs, two things that I do not have. Not to mention, I'm far from being near-annorexic."

"I know. It's all the act of illusions that a girl uses to make themselves look the way they do," she smiled before walking over to her bedside stand. There laid a box of tissues, she pulled out only God knows many, then walked back over to me. She then proceeded to stuff an equal amount of the thin paper down the bra.

"Gah! Emily! Stop touching my pecks!" I yelled, trying to get her off.

"Oh, calm down, you big cry baby," she pulled her hands away. I looked down at myself, seeing one of the worst parts of the female body on my own body. I had boobs... atleast a D-cup at that. Most guys would be thrilled to have their own pair of double D's to fondle and play with, but you must remember that I'm gay. I do not like boobs.

"Ho-ly shit," I muttered, staring at myself in horror. I could feel her smile at me.

"I know, it's awesome," she said in a sing-song voice before going to her closet. She came back with a pair of black pumps, which she shoved into my hands. I sighed as I sat down to put them on. Sliding the heeled shoes on, I carefully stood though I wobbled a bit.

"How do you stand these...?" I muttered, looking down at my feet. She didn't seem to hear because I didn't feel her glaring at me or laughing at me.

"Try walking," a devilish smile crossed her lips. I nodded, then sighed. I stood a few steps toward her, finding no complications what-so-ever, she just stared at me, her mouth agape, "Holy crap! You're a natural in heels! Have you walked in them before?"

"Er... no," I lied once more. I get bored often and I mess around in my mom's shoes when she's not home. Though it's not like I'd tell anyone. Too embarrassing. She smiled, then abruptly stood, her arm thrust out toward the cieling.

"Tomorrow, our plan unfolds! And I will earn the love and embrace of Dallas Winston!"

I could only sigh, and slap a hand across my face. Great. My first time is going to be taken by rape. 


End file.
